1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foam pad for a brassiere that offers modesty to the wearer and a brassiere using such a pad. More particularly, the invention relates to a foam pad for a brassiere that has a cover located at the apex to offer modesty to the wearer, and the brassiere made using such a pad.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional brassieres for everyday wear should offer comfort as well as coverage to the wearer. Consumers want to feel comfortable when wearing lightweight clothes yet confident that their undergarments, specifically brassieres, are providing adequate coverage. Brassieres that are too sheer and thin are not likely to provide the wearer with the desired level of modesty and discretion. At the other extreme, foam brassieres that are thick and offer modesty are often excessively padded, thus uncomfortable and hide the wearer's natural shaping.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pad for a brassiere and a brassiere that offers modesty with lightweight padding and optimal comfort.